This invention relates to a shearing tool for synthetic resin tubes such as hard vinyl chloride tubes and hard vinyl conduit tubes.
Synthetic resin tubes were hithertofore sheared by a saw, but such shearing operation by the saw required rather long time and much labor and the cut face produced in the sheared tube by the saw shearing was unsatisfactory to the degree that it required trimming or elaborate finish and thus, the shearing of the synthetic resin tube by the saw was inefficient. Alternatively, although various shearing tools in the form of scissors for synthetic resin tubes have been proposed and practically employed, such prior art shearing tools have the following inherent disadvantages:
1. During the shearing operation, the tube can not be supported in a stabilized state and therefore, the shearing operation is difficult and can not produce a satisfactory or precise cut face and as a result, it requires an additional step for trimming or elaborate finishing the cut face.
2. A great deal of manual effort or gripping force is required to produce a powerful and sufficient shearing force.
3. Since the tube is not suitably supported, the tube tends to easily crack and/or break.
4. A positive and precise shearing action can not be obtained easily and a highly skilled hand is required for the purpose.